


Dismas and lovers

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: But nothing too overt, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: When Dismas arrives to the Hamlet, love is the last thing in his mind.This is his initial mindset, a mindset that he tries to stick to.Tries.Just how was he supposed to know that he was going to find such interesting people here?
Relationships: Dismas/Everyone, Highwayman/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dismas and lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darndungeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darndungeon/gifts).



> So, I made a raffle on tumblr, so this is the fic requested as prize.  
> I already had in mind to do something akin to "Dismas and friends" but romantic, so you can consider this some sort of prologue to that.  
> Just to be clear, there are actually certain characters that would be incompatible with Dismas according to my sexuality headcanons, but for the sake of this writing exercise let's just say they're all bi.

When Dismas arrives to the Hamlet, love is the last thing in his mind. It’s not even because of the state his mind was after the accident, well no, it’s mostly for that, but also after spending so much time with Vvulf’s gang relationships were the last thing he wanted.

And to think that he had let the madman fool him into thinking he was more than just a mere way to satisfy a need. Oh, Dismas believed him, he truly did, let him do all sorts of things to him, but not anymore. He’s a self-respecting - or as much as one can be while also hating themselves - kind of man that isn’t going to get involved into this kind of trouble anymore

This is his initial mindset, a mindset that he tries to stick to. _Tries._

Just how was he supposed to know that he was going to find such interesting people here?

It all starts with Reynauld. Of course it does.

Maybe it’s because they’re so different. Maybe it’s because they’ve been here from the beginning. Maybe it’s because… Dismas doesn’t even know.

First of all, under that helmet he’s surprisingly good looking, which was a shock all in itself when Dismas found out, but it’s not just for that he’s so drawn to him. Reynauld makes him want to be better, even with all his flaws, even with his own doubts.

There’s a special kind of solace to be found in the idea of not being alone, of struggling along with someone else and this, Dismas thinks, is what makes their relationship so special.

All he can say now is that he hopes they’ll both get through this and begin to see the results of the good things they’re trying to accomplish.

Junia has been a pleasant surprise. At first she didn’t like him, but Dismas could see behind her nervous façade. She’s so young, so naïve under certain aspects, but she’s still a soothing presence that Dismas has learned to rely on, just like she relies on him as well.

He wasn’t expecting that under the holy garments, however, resided such a repressed little gal. Well no, he expected that, but he didn’t expect Junia to act on those desires which, to her, should be wrong - she’s not that dissimilar from Reynauld under this aspect. At least Dismas enjoyed being the source of her “corruption”.

Paracelsus has been another surprise. She’s never stopped weirding Dismas out, but that isn’t always a negative thing: he could do with some weird in his life, especially if it’s the pleasant kind, and boy isn’t that a good definition of Para.

She always keeps him on his toes, and Dismas enjoys ever single moment of it.

For a while it was only the four of them, but soon they were joined by others in this squalid Hamlet, each of them full of surprises…

The biggest surprise of them all must be the lawman and the bounty hunter. These two and Dismas should be on the opposite side of the field, and yet, somehow, they’ve managed to form a bond.

Of the two, Willam is the one he prefers most of the times. He’s less gruff and rough around the edges, and despite being a policeman, well, former policeman as he always points out, he never treated Dismas like he was less, despite knowing that he is - or was? Not even he knows at this point - a criminal.

Tardif is… Tardif is difficult. He’s more closed off and way more bloodthirsty and the fact that he and Dismas occasionally fuck doesn’t change the fact that he has it out of him. Sometimes it’s tedious, some others… let’s just say that it makes for some interesting times and let’s leave it at that.

Missandei and Margaret could be almost considered Dismas’ rivals. They’ve entertained themselves to friendly competitions time and time again.

It’s a good way to keep their skills sharp, but what matters most is the prize whoever wins gets: the others’ complete and undisturbed attention.

Even though the new lively Hamlet grows on Dismas more and more, sometimes he still feels the need to get away, to stay on his own. It’s not that he doesn’t like the company, but sometimes he needs a quieter place.

As of late he’s found much solace spending time at the outsiders bonfire. When Boudica’s there, there isn’t much silence as Dismas hopes he can find, but things are still fun - and what’s a bit of manhandling when their life is so shitty already?

She’s not always there, at least, since she also loves to hang out at the guild and the tavern, so he’s often just with Bigby and Baldwin. The initial uneasy companionship between them blossomed into something more, something way more beautiful. It’s not as physical as it is with some of the others, but it’s nice nonetheless; actually, it’s like a breath of fresh air, something nice that can make him forget about his problems.

Sometimes they’re joined by Amani as well. She’s obviously not fond of physical contact, but that’s exactly what that place is for. Dismas always makes sure to make her feel welcome, because it’s the least he can do.

Josephine is one the softer side as well, but don’t let that fool you: under that guise there’s a determined and driven individual.

Like Para, she’s also into some freaky stuff, and Dismas is more than happy to indulge her, and if he gets one or two nice trinkets out of these escapades, he can’t certainly complain.

With Barristan, things are a bit different, and it’s not just because he’s older - thinking about it, he’s probably the only one here older than Dismas.

There’s also something about him, Dismas doesn’t know exactly what, but he wants to impress him. It can’t be just because he’s older because then why aren’t the others acting that way with Dismas as well, huh? He’s just someone who deserves respect, as simple as that.

… And if he might show him one of his “old tricks”, well, that only makes things more exciting, doesn’t it?

When Dismas spends time with Alhazred, he can’t help but to feel a bit out of place. It’s not because of his powers, those are actually pretty useful if not a bit creepy, but how can he fit in with a man of such culture when he barely knows how to read? He feels bad even just when he brushes his fingers against it, because he shouldn’t do it.

Despite this, Alhazred has only been kind to him, and he never made him feel less for what he lacks. He actually accepts his affection almost with gratitude, as the life of a scholar of his calibre is an exciting one for sure, but also lonely.

If Dismas is able to ease even just a bit of his burden, then he’ll gladly do so.

Alhazred isn’t the only one in front of which Dismas feels not entirely comfortable. He has no idea about when or how it even began, but he and Damian have gotten closer, or well as close as they can get with all their differences.

To this day, Dismas still can’t understand what goes on in his head, though he has to admit when he finally shuts up with his ramblings about the light, he’s not that unpleasant to be around. Surprisingly, he has a pretty good sense of humor, which isn’t something that one would expect from him.

Still, being with him is always intense, and Dismas can’t deny how mentally exhausting it is. This is why he usually seeks him out only when he’s in a particular bad mood, because Damian doesn’t mind if he’s rough with him; wouldn’t you know, he quite likes it actually.

It’s a good stress relief, even if Dismas feels dirty for indulging is such low instincts. Still, one must get their solace where they can, such is the way in the Hamlet.

Out of everyone in the Hamlet, the one person Dismas immediately went along with from the start is Audrey. They both knew that they understood each other, and not just because they were both thieves: they knew that life can serve some pretty curve balls, and that one must adapt in order to survive, no matter the cost.

Things aren’t always so grim when they’re together however, and actually Dismas finds himself genuinely laughing his heart out when they’re together. It feels good having someone that understands you so well.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, there’s Sarmenti. Maybe it’s because they’re so similar that they can’t stand each other, or well, they can’t most of the time.

There are times where the jabs they make at each other are of a more friendly nature rather than just outright insulting, where they dance around each other more playfully.

Sarmenti has a sharp tongue, but at least he puts it to good use from time to time, even Dismas can’t deny that.

Here they are, then, the people of the Hamlet, the unfortunate adventurers that for a twist of fate got stuck with each other.

Even if they didn’t all start with the right foot, the dangers they face have pulled them closer than they could ever be.

However things will go, Dismas is certain of one thing: it’s all worth it.


End file.
